Coming to an End
by Camunki
Summary: "Isn't it funny, the things we do when we know each second could be our last?" In a future where death lies around every corner, Kurt pushes Dave to live a little. Future AU Kurtofsky, slash, one-shot, rated M.


**Pairing**: Kurtofsky**  
>Word Count: <strong>2,997**  
>Rating<strong>: M**  
>Summary<strong>: "Isn't it funny, the things we do when we know each second could be our last?" In a future where death lies around every corner, Kurt pushes Dave to live a little.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This was just written as a bit of fun smut to put in a friend's ask box, but it evolved somewhat.

* * *

><p>Dave nearly loses his footing when Kurt leaps at him. He barely has time to inhale before his lips are covered by softer ones, a prying tongue already taking advantage of the shocked 'oh' Dave tries to say. He tries to push Kurt back, to tell him 'no,' but Kurt is resilient. He can feel the alcohol invading his senses from all angles, as if there isn't enough in his system already.<p>

He's stronger than Kurt, and yet he seems to be the one pinned against the back room wall as the place spins dangerously. Is it the kissing or the alcohol doing that? He makes a conscious effort to breathe as Kurt's fingers work at the buttons and slip under his shirt. His hands are startlingly cold, especially on the sensitive skin around Dave's nipples, and he accidently bites down a little hard on Kurt's lips in surprise, but that just seems to encourage him further.

He needs to stop this before it goes too far. Hell, it's already gone too far, but he has to stop it or someone will get hurt. He musters up all the willpower he can, places a hand on each of Kurt's shoulders and shoves. Kurt stumbles back, his face a mixture of shock and anger. "What are you doing?" He questions, the irritation in his voice more than evident.

"We can't." Dave chokes out. His lips feel raw and his tongue darts out unconsciously to wet them. "You know we can't. It's _illegal_!" Dave lowers his voice just as if they're a risk of being heard, even in such a remote place as this. Kurt just rolls his eyes and gives a drunken smirk, that look of superiority still there even in his state of inebriation.

"So is drinking." Kurt draws out his words insolently, stepping forward. For a moment, Dave thinks he's going in for another kiss, but he simply bops Dave on the nose and giggles childishly to himself.

The drunken bastard is teasing Dave, and he knows damn well how much it's working. Just a little more, and he'll get what he wants. Snarky little shit.

"Come on, Dave! What have you got to lose?"

"Everything!" Dave hisses, "If they catch us-"

"They won't catch us!" Kurt cuts him off, rolling his eyes in frustration, "God, and they say _I'm_ a stiff! Give me one reason we shouldn't do this." He leans a little closer to Dave and presses their chests together. Dave doesn't push him away, but his hands rest on Kurt's shoulder to keep him from getting any closer.

"Because you'll regret it in the morning?" He suggests, a little bitterly. He knows it's true – Kurt is drunk and regardless of any previous fooling around, he isn't one to push the law. Having sex, and in somewhere like this of all places, is far beyond what he'd expect of Kurt. Then again, it had been Kurt that dragged him to the Black District in the first place.

"We might not be _here_ in the morning!" Kurt snaps, lurching forward against Dave's hand.

Dave's about to answer back when suddenly there's that high-pitched wailing noise from outside. The two men look at each other, their faces mirroring the same expression of terror.

They're _here._

Kurt opens his mouth to speak but Dave grabs him and presses his hand against his mouth, ignoring how Kurt is struggling against him. Still gripping him tight, he pushes Kurt into a cubicle and pins him against the wall, squashing them both as tightly against it as possible. The less space they take up, the less likely the sensors are to pick them up.

Kurt tries to escape for a few moments more and then stills completely, his eyes set in a glare. Dave stares him down, and uses his free hand to place a finger over his lips. When Kurt nods, he releases his lips.

They stay there for a few minutes, unmoving, until eventually the noise begins to fade. When he's sure they're gone, Dave lets out a shuddering breath and steps back, letting Kurt free.

"See?" Kurt says, catching his breath, "We could have died right then. Don't you want – _mmnf!"_ He makes a delighted noise as Dave presses against his mouth.

Kurt smiles wickedly into the kiss, knowing he's got his way, before wrapping his legs around Dave's waist and his arms around Dave's neck. Dave reaches down and supports him by grabbing his ass, an action that causes Kurt to moan happily. For a few minutes, they engage in this battle of the tongues, Kurt quite contently nibbling on Dave's bottom lip every so often and Dave's other hand rubbing circles on Kurt's cheek in a far too intimate way for a casual hook up. But eventually, his knees grow tired so Kurt decides to make the move and hops down, separating their bodies.

Kurt snakes his hands down Dave's waist, enjoying the the feel of his stocky torso and taking in the outline of his muscles, before his hands come to rest on his hips. He glances up at Dave and meets his eyes and this is it, this is the point of no return. Dave takes a deep breath and nods very softly.

A small smirk decorates Kurt's lips as he draws his fly down and the sound is so hot because Dave knows it's _Kurt_ pulling his pants down and nuzzling into his crotch almost fondly with his cheek. He leaves on the boxers, it seems, just so he can mouth Dave's cock through the material. Dave lets out a low groan and buries his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling and twisting it between his fingers. He closes his eyes despite the niggling voice in his head telling him to keep his awareness up at all times. Fuck it, Kurt's right: this could be it; this could be their last night and hell if he's going waste even a second of it worrying that they're being pursued.

Kurt glances up at Dave when he hooks his fingers under the waistline of his underwear. His eyes are wide and still a little glassy from the alcohol, and his cheeks are flushed, but a sly smile decorates his lips. He breaks eye contact and draws his boxers down, taking Dave's half-hard cock in his hands and running his fingers along it experimentally, the way he always does when he begins to touch himself; soft and slightly tentative. Dave's body jerks as if he's shocked, and he lets out a half gasp, both of which send tingles down Kurt's body, a wild mixture of pride and arousal. He grips tighter and jerks harder, pulling Dave's lips against his as he does it. He can feel Dave trying not to moan into the kiss, trying to stay quiet.

Lips part to take in a nimble tongue, and Dave can't help but make a noise as Kurt explores his mouth. It only encourages him to press deeper and harder, his hand still working Dave and his own crotch pressing against Dave's thigh, stiff and rocking softly against him. Dave suddenly becomes aware of his hands, settled around Kurt's waist and not doing much. Trying not to get distracted, he pulls away from Kurt a little, feeling their mouths part with a small trail of saliva that drips onto his bottom lip and only makes the suddenly cold absence even harder to bear. With an enthusiasm that would be embarrassing in most situations, he unbuttons Kurt's jeans and slips his hand down them, but is irritated to find that the combination of an excited Kurt and his ridiculously tight jeans makes it impossible even to touch him properly.

He lets out a frustrated groan, and Kurt immediately freezes, thinking he's done something wrong. "Sorry, did I–"

"Fucking jeans!" Dave shouts, and then after a moment's panicked glance around the room, he lowers his voice, "Do you not _want_ to get laid? Also, don't these things constrict blood flow or something?"

Kurt glances down disdainfully and then meets Dave's eye with a defiant smirk, "Apparently not." Dave yanks at the jeans, but yelps when Kurt slaps his hands away. "Do you _know _how much these cost?" he scolds, and then lets go of Dave to pull the jeans and underwear down just past his ass. Dave raises his eyebrows and refrains from making a remark, but only because Kurt surges forward and presses their erections together.

Dave lets out a low groan as they come in contact, and Kurt loops his arms around his neck, moaning into Dave's shoulder. As they thrust against each other, Kurt kisses and licks Dave's collarbone, making obscenely wet breathy noises as he does so.

Neither of them is keeping track of how long they're there. Longer than the cautious Dave would usually risk, that's for sure. But it doesn't matter; nothing matters except the soft slap of skin against skin, the sweat and the moans, the way Kurt's shirt ends up hanging half off him and how Kurt's hand snakes under Dave's even though he's self-conscious about it. Kurt substitutes the look of Dave's chest hair with the feel of it, running his fingers through it and tugging it gently. He presses his palm against Dave's nipple before taking it in his fingers and tweaking. As Dave moans and bucks hard against him, Kurt swears he can feel his cock twitching with every twist of the nub.

Kurt's eyes are closed unconsciously, so he doesn't notice Dave's fingers until they're pressing softly into his mouth. For a second, he panics, his eyes snapping open and his gag reflex working even though the fingers aren't very far in. He nearly bites down, but Dave very gently massages his tongue with his middle finger, and Kurt relaxes, closes his lips around the digits and sucking. Dave watches, moving the fingers in and out of Kurt's mouth crudely, his bluey green eyes wide and his pupils blown. Somehow, he manages to be the picture of both innocence and wantonness as he stares up at Dave, his lips stretched around those fingers. Dave can't help but continue stroking his tongue even though his fingers are plenty wet now. Eventually, he pulls them out, Kurt's tongue following to catch the excess saliva. Dave's own tongue darts out reflexively to lick his lips. Their breath is stunted and their faces are red, as guilty as they could possibly be. If they were caught now, there would be no excuses. Even if they could avoid termination for just _being_ here, there's no way they could possibly make it look they aren't hooking up.

Kurt jolts slightly as Dave's fingers circle his hole. They feel big and blunt compared to his own, and it hits him like a plasma ray that this is _Dave. _Dave Karofsky, who he's only ever fooled around with before. Purely external fooling around, because Kurt has all these rules about friends and more than friends and he hasn't had more than friends with anyone for more than one night _ever _and Dave is so much his friend that there's no way he can go back from this without wanting Dave to be more. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He isn't supposed to _feel_ things about his hookups but this is different because…because this is probably the last chance he's ever going to get with Dave, and _fuck_ all his rules because he wants at least _something_ of Dave inside him.

So he presses against those fingers, partially to Dave's surprise. Kurt wonders if Dave had expected him to say no like every other time. He looks at Dave's face, questioning; asking Kurt for permission. Kurt leans in and kisses him, simultaneously pushing his ass back as much as he can without losing contact with Dave's cock. Dave understands and moves himself forward, pushing his finger in very slightly. Kurt's eyes flutter, and Dave feels himself shudder. He isn't going to last much longer with Kurt thrusting against him like that.

"Already, David?" Kurt knows how much Dave hates being called David, but that's just part of the insult, "I seem to remember you having more stamina." But even as he says it, he can feel that familiar prickling heat in his stomach and the red flush spreading over his shoulders, his breath coming hard in an unsteady rhythm. Dave notices it too, not even bothering to answer back but instead leaning in for a rough, sloppy kiss. His finger begins to slip in and out of Kurt very softly and Kurt keens, thrusting against Dave harder, his back arching. Dave stares at him, his body ready for Dave, and wishes he had time to fuck Kurt with more than his fingers.

Maybe one day. If there's such a thing as _one day_ anymore.

He pushes in harder, fumbling and stroking Kurt, until Kurt's hands shake and squeeze and he throws his head back, his whole body shuddering. Eyes squeezing shut, his breath catches in his throat and he cums with a choked moan, spilling over their stomachs as Dave milks his orgasm as long as he can. When he's done, Kurt takes a few deep breaths before surging forward with the last of his energy focused on getting Dave off. He doesn't need much persuading, after watching Kurt cum, and it's not long before Kurt's lips and hand have him convulsing and moaning profanities into Kurt's ear.

They both sort of collapse, Kurt attempting to lean on the spent Dave but failing. Dave sinks to his knees and Kurt falls onto him, his arms wrapping around his neck and his legs spread around Dave's knees. They sit there for a few minutes locked in a panting embrace. Dave enjoys the feel of Kurt leaning on his shoulder and their breathing falls into a steady slowing rhythm. They say nothing for those few moments because there's nothing to say.

Eventually, Kurt breaks the silence, "Isn't it funny, the things we do when we know each second could be our last?" His voice is soft and humored, but his words sting.

"You mean the people we do?" Dave answers back, not without a hint of bitterness. The buzz is wearing off fast. Kurt blanches, his eyes suddenly filling with hurt.

He chokes and trips over his words, embarrassed, "This wasn't…I don't just…"

"Don't worry about it. I know what this was. The world could end tomorrow, right? Every day we stay in this city, we're just a breath away from extermination." Dave sounds amused himself now. It's a dark sort humor, mocking the truth that rules their entire existence.

There's a beat of silence, wherein Kurt takes a deep breath, and lifts his head to stare directly in Dave's eyes. "Then let's get out."

"What?" Dave lets out a bark of laughter, and then stills at Kurt's expression, "Kurt, you're not fucking serious?" It's not like he hasn't considered it. Hell, he's packed his bags a fair few times, but…but he's never _left_.

Kurt smiles, his eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. The same look he had when he turned up today, begging Dave to come with him to the Black District. The same look he had when he leaned in to kiss Dave the first time. It's a dangerous look. "Yes, I am. Let's leave, Dave. Get out of here. We can do it, I know it – people _have._ People get out all the time."

"_People,_ Kurt_._ Not us, _people_. We hear about them but we have no way of knowing if they even made it out. We're ten times more likely to get killed trying to escape."

"We're going to get killed anyway! Dave, we can do this. What have we got to lose?"

Dave doesn't have an answer to that. There's nothing here that he'd lament losing. He's already lost his house, his family, half of his friends have escaped and the other half were exterminated. The only thing keeping him here all this time has been…

…the very slight chance that there's some brightness left in Lima. The burst of joy he feels when Kurt smiles at him, when the bright-eyed man tries to reassure him that it's not that bad here. The rules are hard, yes, but it's bearable, isn't it? Well. It's bearable because there's no other choice. And now that same man has finally realized that there _is_ a choice. The very truth Dave has never pointed out to him is going to drive Kurt out of here.

And he wants Dave to leave with him. As if he knows that Dave's been thinking about it, considered it like everyone but never really seen it as an option because really, how could he leave when Kurt was still here?

"Will you leave with me, Dave?" Kurt asks, his voice a nervous whisper.

Dave has just enough time to say _yes_ before the sirens start up again.


End file.
